Bad Standing
Bad Standing ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, die von James Fitzgerald in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge (Terry, Jim und Clay sitzen auf ihren Motorrädern und unterhalten sich mit Ray Boccino. Johnny erscheint auf der Bildfläche) *'Ray Boccino:' Gentlemen. *'James „Jim“ Fitzgerald:' Johnny, du erinnerst dich an Ray, oder? *'Johnathan „Johnny“ Klebitz:' Ja. Wie läuft’s bei dir? *'Ray:' Wie’s bei mir läuft? Mir klebt das FIB an den Fersen, mein Boss ist ein paranoides Wrack und der nächste Typ über mir in der Nahrungskette hat ’n Hirn wie ’ne totgekochte Artischocke. Alles läuft super. *'Johnny:' Ja? Für mich klingt das ziemlich scheiße, aber scheiß drauf. Also, äh, warum bist du hier? *'Ray:' Ich hab gehört, ihr Jungs habt ’nen kleinen internen Disput. *'Johnny:' Woher hast du das? *'Ray:' Von Ashley. *'Johnny:' Du bist ein Freund von Ashley? *'Ray:' Alle sind Freunde von Ashley, harter Kerl... Ach, weißt du, sie ist ’n gutes Mädchen und so. Ein bisschen am Arsch, aber du weißt schon, sie hat ’nen Freund gebraucht. *'Jim:' Ray hat uns erzählt, wo Brian ist. *'Johnny:' Ach echt? Wo? Und wieso zum Teufel weiß er das? *'Ray:' Okay... aber geh mir nicht auf die Eier, okay? Ich hab vor einer halben Stunde mit Brian geredet. Und hört zu, ich weiß, wie ihr Typen drauf seid und einerseits kümmert mich das einen Scheiß. Wenn ein Haufen Schmiermaxen auf ’nen Gangbang aus sind, von mir aus. Ihr seid erwachsen. Mehr oder weniger. Aber jetzt grad brauch ich Ruhe. Billy sitzt, und ich brauche einen konstanten Warenfluss, also liegt es in meinem Interesse, zu sehen, dass ihr Typen die Lage beruhigt. Beendet diesen kleinen Streit und dann zurück an die Arbeit. Bis später. (Ray geht weg und Terry zeigt ihm den Mittelfinger) *'Terrence „Terry“ Thorpe:' Yeah, bis später, Ray... *'Jim:' Also, was denkst du, Johnny? *'Johnny:' „Ich denke, bei diesem Typen läuft’s mir kalt den Rücken runter, aber jetzt, wo du’s sagst, bei Brian genauso, und im Moment ist er unser Problem. *'Terry:' Verdammt, Brian war mein Bruder. *'Johnny:' Ja, das war er, aber das waren viele andere auch. Ich find nicht, dass das noch viel Bedeutung hat. *'Terry:' Also? *'Johnny:' Also werde ich Brian ’nen Besuch abstatten, mal sehen, was für’n Problem der fette Wichser hat. Wir sehen uns später. (Johnny fährt zu Brians Haus und hält an, man sieht Brian telefonieren) *'Brian Jeremey:' Ich meine, ich will zwar nicht einsitzen oder so, aber, weißt du, ich würd’s tun. (er bemerkt Johnny) *'Brian:' Scheiß Johnny, die Ratte. (Dialog zwischen Johnny und Brian, kurz bevor Brian erschossen wird) *'Brian: '''Lost MC für immer, Bruder. Tu’s nicht ich verlasse die Stadt, ich versprech’s dir Mann. Es tut mir Leid! Bitte! *'Johnny: 'Komm Schon. Sei einmal kein Weichei. Du musst es wie ein Mann nehmen. Mission Wie es sich schon nach dem Dialog mit Ray Boccino andeutet, hat Johnny jetzt endgültig die Nase voll von Brian. Man fährt also zu seinem Haus, aber folgt besser nicht dem Navigationssystem, sondern benutzt besser gleich den Plumbers Skyway. Am Haus angekommen, gibt es eine neue Zwischensequenz, in der der Spieler erfährt, wo sich Brian aufhält. Man macht sich dauraufhin auf den Weg zum Hintereingang, denn vorne ist alles verrammelt. Jetzt folgt die übliche Schießerei: Feinde (ehemals Johnnys Brüder) warten hinter jeder Ecke. Wenn man sich bis zu Brian durchgekämpft hat, kann man sich entscheiden, ihn zu erschießen oder ihn am Leben zu lassen. Der einzige Grund, ihn nicht zu erschießen, ist der, um ihn dann später als Zufallscharakter doch noch erschießen zu dürfen, und da dauert es dann etwas länger. Falls man das Haus schon von außen angreift, beispielsweise mit dem Raketenwerfer, Handgranaten, Rohrbomben oder einem Sturmgewehr, fangen die Bewohner an, auf den Spieler zu schießen und Brian versucht, auf einem Motorrad zu fliehen. Dann kann man sich hinter ihn klemmen und ihn so vom Motorrad holen. Die Wahl, ihn am Leben zu lassen, hat man auf diese Art natürlich nicht. Die Verfolgungsjagd kann man sich natürlich auch erleichtern, indem man das im Hinterhof bereitstehende Motorrad vorher mit dem Raketenwerfer oder Rohrbomben zerstört; Brian flieht dann zu Fuß. Mit Terry und Clay kann sich der Spieler zusätzlich noch Verstärkung holen. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Brian Jeremy entkommt. Bildergalerie Bad-standing-01.jpg|„Johnny, du erinnerst dich an Ray, oder?“'' Bad-standing-02.jpg|''„Hi, was gibt’s denn?“'' Bad-standing-03.jpg|Terry und Jim grinsen sich einen Bad-standing-04.jpg|''„Euer Krieg interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck …“'' Bad-standing-05.jpg|''„Woher kennst du Ashley?“'' Bad-standing-06.jpg|''„...hört auf mit der Kinderkacke und geht wieder an die Arbeit!“'' Bad-standing-07.jpg|''„Ich brauche stetigen Warenfluss.“'' Bad-standing-09.jpg|''„Du mich auch, Ray...“'' Bad-standing-10.jpg|Johnny geht zu Brians Hinrichtung Bad-standing-11.jpg|Brian sitzt oben am Fenster Bad-standing-12.jpg|''„Ach, scheiß auf den Wichser, scheiß auf Johnny!“'' Bad-standing-13.jpg|''„Stirb wie ein Mann, du Wiesel.“'' Bad-standing-14.jpg|''„Dann halt nicht.“'' Peng. Bad-standing-15.jpg|''„Fick dich, Brian.“'' Fortsetzung Dies war die letzte Mission von Jim. Es geht nun mit einem anderen Auftraggeber weiter. en:Bad Standing es:Bad Standing pl:Bad Standing Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Entscheidungsmissionen Kategorie:Jim-Fitzgerald-Missionen